


Re-birth day

by verlit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very short story.<br/>一发小甜饼。<br/>English version included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-birth day

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is English version.  
> Part 2 is Chinese version.  
> All in one chapter.  
> It is a very very short story,so I post 2 language version in one work.  
> And I don't know how choose the language option.  
> If the English version have grammar mistakes(or other mistakes),please let me know and I tell correct it soon.  
> Thank you!

English ver.

"Just one night,stay with me,OK? Harold."

"No,Mr.Reese.We have a rule."

"But,today is my birthday,as a gift,stay."

"As far as I know,John,I don't think today is your birthday."

"Of course it is.Harold.Do you remember? I met you 4 years ago today."

 

Chinese ver.

”就一晚上，留下来，可以吗？“

”不行，Mr.Reese，我们说好的。”

”但是今天是我的生日啊，当做是礼物，留下来好不好？“

”据我所知，John，今天不是你的生日。“

“Of course，it is，你不记得了吗？Harold，四年前的今天，我遇见了你……


End file.
